Blaine Anderson
Blaine Anderson è un personaggio della serie televisiva Glee. Blaine fa la sua prima comparsa nel sesto episodio della seconda stagione Il primo bacio; è uno studente apertamente gay dell'Accademia Dalton e membro degli Usignoli (Warblers), coro rivale delle Nuove Direzioni. É attualmente fidanzato con Kurt Hummel. Per amor suo si trasferisce al McKinley per stare piú vicino a Kurt. Blaine è interpretato dall'attore, cantante, cantautore e modello statunitense Darren Criss. Biografia Stagione due In Mai stato baciato , Kurt arriva alla Dalton Academy e chiede a Blaine perché tutti gli studenti corrono cosí in fretta. Blaine procede a spiegare che i Dalton Academy Warblers stanno mettendo su una performance improvvisata nel commons senior. Blaine prende la mano a Kurt, e lo porta in esecuzione tramite un collegamento ai Comuni dove i Warblers eseguono Teenage Dream, Blaine sembra cantare in direzione di Kurt. Kurt appare sopraffatto dalla scuola e le prestazioni degli Usgnoli. Kurt chiede se tutti i ragazzi del Glee Club sono gay, e mentre Blaine conferma che egli è, Kurt è informato che Dalton "non è una scuola di gay," ha solo tolleranza zero per il bullismo. Kurt si rompe piangere e confida in privato Blaine su come isolato e difficile la sua vita scuola è diventata a causa del crescente bullismo Karofsky. Blaine dice che capisce dove Kurt è in arrivo da e spiega come egli stesso era stato vittima di bullismo nella sua vecchia scuola. Piuttosto che continuare a trattare con l'abuso, si è trasferito a Dalton. Egli suggerisce che, mentre Kurt poteva fare ciò che ha fatto, affrontando il bullo sarebbe un miglior corso di azione, dal momento che è qualcosa di Blaine si rammarica del fatto non si è mai fatto. Devono aver scambiato numeri di telefono cellulare, come più tardi Kurt Blaine esorta ad avere "coraggio" via testo. Il testo è stato ricevuto durante l'esecuzione ragazze di Start Me Up / Livin 'On a Prayer . Il giorno dopo, Kurt Blaine chiede di aiutarlo a confrontarsi Karofsky circa la sua omosessualità velato. Karofsky primi tentativi di negare quello che è successo poi diventa violenza difensiva, spingendo Blaine in un recinto. Quando Kurt difende Blaine, spingendo via Dave, Dave corre. Blaine ironizza che non è ovviamente pronto ad uscire in qualunque momento presto. Ancora in stato di shock, Kurt spiega a Blaine che prima di Karofsky, non era mai stata baciata, almeno, non uno che "contato". Cercando di allietare Kurt up, Blaine si offre di comprare lui il pranzo. Kurt vede ora Blaine come qualcuno a cui guardare e un possibile interesse romantico, appendere una foto di lui nel suo armadietto con il "coraggio" la parola sotto. In The Substitute , Kurt e Blaine sono diventati amici stretti, come Kurt dice al suo migliore amico Mercedes Jones che non riesce a stare con lei a causa dei suoi piani con Blaine e le offre un controllo di pioggia. Dopo aver fatto questo per la seconda volta, i tre decidono di cenare insieme a Breadstix in cui viene rivelato che Blaine piace Vogue ( il suo preferito 2010 Cover essere Marion Cotillard - la stessa di Kurt), si prende cura di politica che coinvolgono la comunità gay - come la Prop 8, e non chiedere, non dire - e dice che lui è un appassionato di calcio college, soprattutto dei Buckeyes. Kurt lo loda, dicendo: "modo per rompere lo stereotipo" prima di dargli un alto cinque. Anche se è ovviamente godendo i suoi colloqui con Kurt, Blaine cerca di mantenere Mercedes incluso nella loro conversazione. Blaine è poi un fattore chiave per il trasferimento di Kurt Dalton. ]]In Educazione speciale , Blaine, Kurt e le capinere competere contro i New Directions, cantando Hey, Soul Sister a Sectionals. Nell'episodio, Blaine cerca di aiutare acclimatare Kurt ai costumi dei Dalton Academy e le capinere apparentemente in disparte. Quando reparto di Kurt, Pavarotti , sembra ammalarsi, chiede aiuto Blaine. Spiegazione Blaine per la muta di Pavarotti può essere visto come una metafora delle lotte di Kurt a Dalton Academy. "Ha cibo, acqua, sembra come la sua gabbia. Basta dare un po 'di tempo. Lui sarà di nuovo a cantare in pochissimo tempo. " Dà Kurt un incoraggiante pacca sul ginocchio e lo lascia alla tendono a Pavarotti nella sua gabbietta nello studio. In A Very Glee Natale , Blaine inizia una conversazione con Kurt, dicendo che studia troppo e convincerlo ad aiutare provare un duetto che sta facendo per un out-of-rendimento scolastico- Baby, fuori fa freddo . Alla fine del brano, si siedono a stretto contatto l'uno accanto all'altro. Prima di partire, Blaine afferma che la sua compagna non sarà certamente buono come Kurt. Quando Blaine esce dalla stanza, una visita a Mr. Schuester Kurt chiede se lui è "persona speciale". Kurt gli fa sapere che Blaine è solo un amico ma ammette di essere innamorata di lui. In The Shuffle Sue Sylvester , Blaine e le capinere effettuare Bills, buoni, buoni per le prove. Lui e Kurt prendere un caffè con Rachel e Mercedes , e le ragazze raccontano Kurt affronta i problemi in corso al McKinley. Blaine rivela alle ragazze che la squadra di calcio ha bisogno solo più quattro membri per competere nel gioco. Frequenta in seguito il gioco con Kurt. In Silly Love Songs , Blaine e Kurt discutere sul significato di San Valentino. Blaine sostiene che è la sua festa preferita. Dice a Kurt che ha una cotta per "questo tizio" e gli chiede se sarebbe troppo cheesy se ha cantato i suoi sentimenti per la sua cotta, prima di ordinare e pagare sia per il suo caffè e Kurt. Blaine chiede una riunione d'emergenza del Consiglio Warbler e dice loro che lui è innamorato. Egli chiede ai Warblers di aiutarlo serenata il ragazzo fuori dal campus, rompendo una tradizione Warbler che è stato in vigore dal 1927. Egli spiega che la sua cotta è un manager junior Gap centro commerciale locale e che il piano si chiama "The Gap Warblers Attack". {C {C Al centro commerciale, Blaine tenta di serenata la sua cotta, Geremia, con Quando ti prendo sola da Robin Thicke. Dopo lo spettacolo, Blaine chiede Kurt se fosse "troppo". Geremia allora viene fuori, respinge Blaine, dicendogli che non solo fosse stato outing dalle prestazioni, era stato licenziato, e anche se possono aver preso il caffè per due volte, Blaine essendo minorenne avrebbe alcun rapporto tra di loro illegale. Kurt e Blaine ritorno al Bean Lima nel loro scena successiva in cui Blaine è diventato cinico verso San Valentino, lamentando il fatto che aveva fatto il rapporto tutto in testa. Kurt spiega poi a Blaine tutto il flirt inconscio pensava che c'era stato e gli dice che era sicuro che il ragazzo Blaine stava per fare lui. Blaine si definisce incapace e risponde che non è mai stato il fidanzato di nessuno. Dice a Kurt che ha veramente a cuore e lui non vuole la vite "questo" up. Kurt segue la spiegazione confrontandole con Harry ti presento Sally , rivendicando il ruolo di Meg Ryan per sé, e Blaine chiede "non si mettono insieme alla fine?" Kurt non risponde, quindi il caffè gli ordini Blaine prima sostenendo che ha un'idea per loro per San Valentino. Alla fine dell'episodio, Kurt, Blaine e le capinere effettuare Silly Love Songs per la folla a Breadstix, compresi gli amici di Kurt da McKinley. In Blame It On The Alcohol , Blaine e Kurt partecipare alla festa seminterrato Rachel insieme. Blaine si ubriaca, e finisce per baciare Rachel durante una partita di rotazione della bottiglia. Successivamente, Blaine e Rachel cantare Dont You Want Me sulla "Stage". Blaine finisce per essere talmente ubriaco, è in grado di guidare, in modo da Kurt gli permette di dormire a casa sua. Burt entra e trova Blaine, hungover, svegliandosi nel letto di Kurt. Mentre prende il caffè con Kurt, Rachel chiama Blaine e gli chiede, e lui accetta. Durante una conversazione con Kurt, si chiede se lui è gay o bisessuale. Questo rende Kurt rabbia respingere bisessualità, probabilmente parlando dalla sua esperienza passata con la datazione Bretagna . Blaine si arrabbia con Kurt per non comprendere la sua confusione. Kurt Egli accusa di agire come Karofsky e tempeste fuori del caffè. Egli procede poi andare il giorno con Rachel. Più tardi, Kurt si ferma a casa di Rachel e la aiuta a ripulire dal partito, mettendo in discussione la sua su come il suo appuntamento con Blaine è andato. Lei lo descrive come "bella", ma dice che non c'era bacio alla fine, anche se lei si aspettava uno. Kurt prende in giro la data per essere troppo gay ("oh, non è affatto gay") come Rachel divulga ulteriori informazioni che erano vestiti come i personaggi principali e bocca tutti i dialoghi. Rachel, ancora credendo che Blaine è almeno bisessuale, le scommesse Kurt che può baciarlo mentre lui è sobrio e non ci sarebbe ancora una scintilla. {C {C Alla fine dell'episodio, Kurt porta Rachel al Bean Lima ei due Blaine attesa di tornare dalla pratica del canto Warbler. Quando Blaine entra nel negozio, Rachel corre verso di lui e lo bacia prima che possa terminare il suo saluto. Dopo il bacio, Blaine conferma che egli è "100% gay" e Rachel, grazie per aver chiarito la sua sessualità. Rachel non prende la notizia male come lei ritiene che sarebbe dramma perfetto e l'ispirazione per scrivere una canzone, Kurt ringraziando per l'esperienza. In Sexy , Sue Sylvester visita Kurt e Blaine mentre sono a Lima Bean. Nel tentativo di formare un'alleanza, Sue dice loro di come ha visto "sexy", scritto sulla lavagna nella stanza dei New Directions 'e dice loro hanno bisogno di "outsex" i nuovi orientamenti per impressionare i giudici Regionali. Kurt respinge queste sciocchezze come il classico Sue ma Blaine decide immediatamente le capinere bisogno di essere sexy. Egli invita le ragazze della loro scuola sorella, Crawford, per una performance di animali per testare la loro sex appeal. Durante lo spettacolo si accorge come di Kurt "volto sexy" è imbarazzante. Gli dice che sarà lui a bisogno di alcune lezioni su come apparire sexy prima Regionali. Dopo aver guardato più varietà identica Kurt di "sexy guarda", Kurt confessa che non sa come essere sexy, perché non sa o vuole sapere nulla di sesso, dicendo che è più di un ragazzo "romance" e che tutti quegli sguardi erano i suoi "scomodo" facce. Blaine si offre di insegnare Kurt ciò che sa sul sesso, ma Kurt non vuole sentire e chiede di lasciare Blaine. Blaine poi si avvicina il padre di Kurt nel suo negozio di auto e gli chiede di dare Kurt "il talk", ammettendo che sta oltrepassando i confini un po '. Blaine confida a Burt che non hanno lo stesso rapporto con il padre Kurt, che ha con Burt. Dice che ha lavorato su una macchina con il padre perché suo padre pensava che "sporcarsi le mani" potrebbe farlo subito. Blaine rivela anche che suo padre non avrebbe mai avuto "il colloquio" con lui e ha dovuto cercare per lo stesso informazioni. Burt prende consiglio Blaine e inizia una conversazione con Kurt sul sesso, che rifugge dal primo momento, ma finisce per essere informativa e utile per Kurt. {C {C In Original Song , Blaine inizia l'episodio individuazione di piombo nella canzone Misery . Dopo questa performance, Kurt gli spiega che a volte si sente che non sono le capinere, ma "Blaine & The Pips", ma è dopo questo che Blaine si rende conto che le capinere si basano su sua voce troppo e che non batterà New Direzioni Regionali o vincere in quel modo. Egli propone un cambiamento per la concorrenza per rendere il numero di piombo invece un duetto. Kurt Egli chiede di essere il suo partner duetto dopo aver sentito Kurt eseguire Blackbird dei Beatles, come un inno alla Pavarotti, morto improvvisamente. Mentre osserva Kurt Perform Blackbird, diventa evidente che Blaine ha avuto una epifania su Kurt, che lo porta a sorridere. Più tardi, scrigno Blaine interrompe Kurt decorazione di Pavarotti per provare la loro duetto Regionali. Blaine dichiara che la sua scelta di canzone per il loro duetto è Candles di Hey Lunedi. Dice che Kurt stava cercando una canzone che è stata più emotiva del suo standard abituale. Quando Kurt gli chiede come mai è stato scelto come suo partner duetto, Blaine prende un momento di rispondere, ma ammette che lui vuole stare con Kurt, dicendo che era stato "in cerca di lui per sempre", e lo ha trovato attraverso la rendition di Kurt su Blackbird. Ha anche detto che Kurt "si sposta". Dopo una piccola esitazione, Blaine si appoggia e che condividono il loro primo bacio. Blaine sostiene infine lontano, sorridente e osserva che si dovrebbe praticare. Maliziosamente, Kurt risponde: "Ho pensato che fossimo". Sia lunge i ragazzi uno verso l'altro per il loro secondo bacio. {C {C Più tardi, alle Regionali, Blaine e Kurt eseguire Candele come un duetto e Raise Your Glass come un gruppo, con Blaine come il piombo. Alla fine, non vincere a Regionali. Poi quando lui e Kurt seppellire Pavarotti, Blaine dice che non può aver vinto il concorso, ma hanno avuto l'un l'altro di tutto ciò che è in ultima analisi, vale molto più di un trofeo. Blaine e Kurt si tengono per mano mentre camminano lontano dalla tomba di Pavarotti. {C {C In una notte di abbandono , Kurt si vede in giro mostrando Blaine al McKinley prima del concerto di beneficenza. Egli commenta che Kurt sembra come se gli manca McKinley. Karofsky poi entra e comincia a insultare Kurt e Blaine, ridicolizzando la loro presenza a scuola. Blaine, sentendosi aggravato, spinge Karofsky e lo spinge indietro. Santana vede che ciò accada e viene a rompere la lotta, minacciando Karofsky con danni fisici, se non lascia loro tre da soli. Più tardi nell'episodio, Kurt e Blaine si vedono guardando le performance al concerto di beneficenza e il tifo per tutti. In Born This Way , Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Mercedes e Tina discutere la possibilità di trasferire Kurt ritorna al McKinley davanti a un caffè al Bean Lima. Blaine dice che se non fosse per Karofsky, sarebbe stato tutto e che lui vuole solo Kurt per essere sicuri. Cuochi Santana uno schema per ottenere Kurt tornare nella foto, pensando che riconquistare Kurt sarebbe raccogliere i suoi voti in più per prom queen. Le sue opere schema e, dopo qualche discussione, Kurt trasferisce indietro sul McKinley condizione che Karofsky inizia una organizzazione PFLAG per la loro scuola. Con le nuove direzioni sui gradini pranzo, Blaine e le capinere appaiono improvvisamente. Blaine spiega che sono lì per dire addio a Kurt, perché, mentre lui potrebbe arrivare a vedere Kurt dopo la scuola e nei fine settimana, il resto dei Warblers non lo faranno. Poi Kurt serenata con la canzone Somewhere Only We Know . Alla fine le canzoni, Kurt e Blaine abbraccio, sia con le lacrime agli occhi. Durante l'abbraccio Kurt dice Blaine, che lui 'non dire mai addio' a lui. Successivamente, Blaine esce, guardando indietro e sorridendo, sapendo che il suo ragazzo sarà felice con i suoi migliori amici. In Voci , quando Sam viene accusato di mettersi in contatto con Kurt e Quinn, perché entrambi erano visti con Sam al di fuori di una stanza di motel, Puck accusa Sam per aver minacciato di rompere rapporti Quinn con rapporto di Finn e Kurt con Blaine. Rachel va anche fino a Kurt, pregandolo di smettere di mettersi in contatto con Sam, dicendo che, mentre Sam è carino, non vale la pena di perdere Blaine over "Oh, come ho perso la tua follia". Alla fine, si scopre che Sam ora è senza casa così Kurt e Quinn hanno fornito sostegno per aiutarlo-Quinn scoperto perché lei e Sam frequentano la stessa chiesa; Kurt scoperto perché Sam ha ottenuto un lavoro consegna pizze di notte e successo per fornire uno a Dalton Academy. Mentre Blaine non è l'episodio, si dimostra che Kurt ha la foto di lui con il "coraggio" la parola sotto appeso nel suo armadietto di nuovo. In Prom Queen , Kurt e Blaine sono Breadstix. C'è un momento in cui Kurt chiede la mano di Blaine attraverso il tavolo e propone che vanno al ballo insieme. Blaine è riluttante in un primo momento e rivela a Kurt che quando ha chiesto l'unico altro ragazzo gay a un ballo Sadie Hawkins nella sua vecchia scuola, tre ragazzi "battere il crap vivere fuori di noi". Kurt dice Blaine che se lo fa sentire a disagio a tutti, non c'è bisogno di andare, e invece si può andare a vedere un film. Blaine, commosso, dice a Kurt che è pazza di lui e conferma che andranno al ballo insieme. Più tardi, a casa di Kurt, Kurt mostra Blaine, Finn e Burt la squadra che sta progettando di portare al ballo. Finn chiama "Braveheart Gay". Burt pensa che Kurt non dovrebbe indossare il kilt perché pensa che attira l'attenzione indesiderata e Blaine ha una visione conservatrice, accettando a causa della sua esperienza passata. Kurt si dichiara forte e se ne andrà nel suo kilt, con o senza Blaine. Al ballo Blaine e Kurt verso il palco durante il Venerdì , ma evitare di ballare un lento insieme durante Jar of Hearts , una posizione conservatrice, mentre tutti gli altri sembra avere il loro momento intimo come un couple.Blaine è accanto a eseguire, cantando I 'Non m Andare Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You con Tina e Brittany come back up, mentre ne segue una lotta tra Finn e Rachel Jesse sopra. {C {C In una torsione scioccante, Kurt scopre che lui è stato votato Prom Queen con il re di essere Karofsky. Kurt, che credeva che gli studenti McKinley era cresciuto, o almeno imparato a ignorare il fatto che sia gay, è emotivamente ferito dopo aver realizzato il fatto che gli studenti hanno deciso di umiliarlo a scrutinio segreto, invece di dire al suo viso. Kurt corre a piangere, Blaine inseguire lui. Mentre nel corridoio, Blaine tenta di consolarlo, dicendogli che era solo uno "stupido scherzo". Kurt riprende compostezza, fermamente convinto che lui non sta per cedere e torna per essere incoronato. Kurt annuncia "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton", dopo riceve lo scettro. Rachel comincia applaudire, che si diffonde lentamente, tra l'intero corpo studentesco. Principal Figgins poi annuncia che, come da tradizione il re e la regina sono a ballare insieme. Karofsky si alza e cammina con Kurt sulla pista da ballo, durante la quale Kurt suggerisce che forse questo è il momento per Dave di uscire al school.However, come la musica inizia, Karofsky scopre incapace di andare fino in fondo e corre , chiaramente turbato. Blaine interviene e chiede a Kurt se lui può avere questo ballo, come Mercedes e Santana cantano Dancing Queen . Blaine e Kurt passare il resto della notte rilassata e felice di essere visibilmente insieme, anche godendo ritratto di una coppia. In New York , Kurt ritorna ai cittadini di New York con New Directions è stato posto il 12 e tutto relè che è andato a Blaine al Cafe Lima Bean. Blaine Kurt chiede perché non sembra troppo triste per la perdita cittadini. Kurt dice che l'esperienza è stata incredibile, è volato su un aereo per la prima volta, mangiato la colazione da Tiffany, e ha cantato su un palco di Broadway. Blaine dice a Kurt che lo ama per la prima volta. Kurt dice che ama Blaine, troppo, e afferma che ha effettivamente avuto un anno abbastanza buono. Stagione Tre Nella Stagione 3 Darren Criss (che interpreta Blaine Anderson) è stato aggiornato a una serie regolare. Il suo ruolo nella stagione 3 inizia nel Progetto Piano Viola , con Kurt e Blaine con il caffè in fagiolo di Lima ad inizio dell'anno scolastico. Kurt è mostrato sollecitando Blaine trasferire al McKinley, insistendo sul fatto che egli aveva promesso entro il primo giorno di scuola avrebbe preso una decisione sul trasferimento. Blaine sostiene di non aver deciso perché perderete i suoi amici Dalton, a cui Kurt risponde che vuole il suo ultimo anno di magia, ma l'unico modo che succederà è che se si arriva a spendere ogni minuto con Blaine. A volte entro la prima settimana, Blaine arriva a McKinley non nella sua uniforme Dalton, confermando a Kurt che ha trasferito. Quando Kurt si preoccupa che Blaine aveva trasferito solo per essere con lui, Blaine insiste che si è trasferito perché non sopportava di essere a parte la persona che ama. Al fine di riscaldare il New Directions a lui, Blaine esegue non è raro con le Cheerios nel cortile McKinley come introduzione e il canto audizione al club. Tuttavia, questo si ritorce contro, come la Cheerios versare benzina su un pianoforte viola nel cortile durante il numero come parte di Sue protesta politica contro le arti, ed è data alle fiamme da Quinn sigaretta 's. Questo evento porta ad alcuni membri del Glee Club, in particolare Finn , disapprovando la presenza Blaine al McKinley. Blaine esegue quindi in Non è possibile fermare la musica con la New Directions come suo primo numero con loro. Quando il musical della scuola è annunciato come West Side Story , Blaine prevede di un'audizione per Tony e discute canzoni audizione con Kurt in I Am Unicorn . Tuttavia, quando si rende conto di quanto Kurt vuole che il ruolo di Tony, Blaine decide di farsi da parte per amore e provino per Bernardo o Krupke Ufficiale dando il suo status di Junior, come la scusa. Nonostante questo, quando audizioni con una resa brillante Qualcosa è venuta , Artie gli chiede di leggere invece per Tony. {C {C In F asiatico , viene rivelato che Blaine ottenuto il ruolo di Tony nel musical, di fronte a un default vincente Rachel come Maria. Una fine un po 'agrodolce di fare offerte di Kurt per il protagonista maschile, sorprende Blaine con alcune bellissime rose che è un momento di tenerezza per la coppia. Nel Pot O 'oro , in risposta a New Directions di essere sconvolto in Mercedes 'assenza dal gruppo e il musical di essere quasi annullato, Blaine esegue Last Night Venerdì (TGIF), nella sala del coro, per ricordare loro che cosa Glee Club è tutto - "divertimento". Anche se ben accolto dalla maggioranza dei New Directions, viene richiesto di Santana per esprimere la sua rabbia per Glee diventando il "Blaine e Rachel show", che l'ha portata ad abbandonare il club con Bretagna. In The First Time , Blaine canta Tonight con Rachel mentre le prove per West Side Story, ma Artie fa notare che la loro performance non ha la passione sessuale che manda Emma e Coach Beiste in esecuzione per fare altre cose. Dopo Blaine e Rachel ammette di non aver mai avuto rapporti sessuali ancora, Artie esprime dubbi sul fatto che essi saranno in grado di rappresentare realmente Tony e Maria, senza tale esperienza. La scena successiva vediamo Blaine ballare alla musica nella sua stanza, sola con Kurt con Kurt cercando un po 'turbato., Poi viene chiesto di Kurt se pensa di essere "sessualmente noioso", in quanto non hanno mai lasciato andare le mani sotto la vita. Kurt esprime la preoccupazione che stanno giocando lo "sicuro" e gli chiede se Blaine ha mai sentito il desiderio di "strappare i vestiti a vicenda". Blaine ha detto che pensava che entrambi volevano muoversi lentamente e che ha, ma "è per questo che hanno inventato la masturbazione". Egli esprime che vuole Kurt stare bene in modo che possa essere comodo. Scherza poi che sarebbe stato un compito arduo per strappare i vestiti di Kurt in ogni caso, a causa di tutti gli strati che indossa. Kurt è d'accordo, e la coppia bacio. Blaine fa visita alla Dalton Academy in seguito nell'episodio, con l'intenzione di invitare i Warblers per vedere McKinley produzione di West Side Story. Gli capita di camminare sulla Warblers eseguire Uptown Girl , e incontra un Warbler nuovo nome Sebastian Smythe che prende subito apprezzato da Blaine. Dopo Sebastian flirta con Blaine durante una rappresentazione di Uptown Girl , è convinto a prendere un caffè con Sebastian poco dopo, dove complimenti Blaine, chiamandolo "il sesso su un bastone e canta come un sogno" e "una leggenda di Dalton". Blaine sembra lusingato, ma incerto sulle reali intenzioni di Sebastian. Hanno una conversazione intercut con Rachel e Santana eseguendo A Boy Like That . Sebastian chiede perché Blaine trasferito a Dalton e Blaine dice che gli manca ogni giorno, ma McKinley è dove il suo cuore. Sebastian ha finalmente partire per la pratica lacrosse, ma dice Blaine che si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo. Alla McKinley il giorno dopo, Kurt e Blaine avere una conversazione nel corridoio. Blaine chiede se sono troppo al riparo e dice che West Side Story è tutto di andare al di fuori della vostra zona di comodità e di essere avventurosi. Kurt rivela che ha una lista secchio, che gli dice Blaine è caldo. Blaine si caffè con Sebastian dopo la scuola, sconvolto il modo "là fuori" Sebastian è - per chiedere un colpo di Courvoisier nel caffè e aver vissuto a Parigi. Sebastian dice Blaine che il suo atto scolaro schivo è super caldo, Blaine e diviene consapevole e scomodo con le intenzioni di Sebastian. Sperando che Sebastian otterrà il suggerimento, dice poi Sebastian che ha un fidanzato, e Sebastian dice "non ha bisogno di sapere". Blaine parla allora su quanto egli ha cura di Kurt, "Non ho mai voglia di disordine le mie cose con lui, in alcun modo. E 'davvero grande.", Quando Kurt si arriva, chiedendo chi stanno parlando. Blaine, rivissuto, introduce Kurt a Sebastian, che siede accanto a Blaine, trattenendo il braccio molto stretto. Sebastian li invita entrambi fuori agli scandali, il bar gay nel West Lima, e Blaine si rifiuta, dicendo che è non solo le loro cose. Kurt, però, vedendo il gioco di potere, accetta, affermando di avere "un sacco di novità assolute per iniziare attraversano i loro lista". Quando Kurt e Blaine arrivare a scandali con la loro falsa carta d'identità in mano, Blaine Sebastian compra una birra senza alcool, ma una Shirley Temple a Kurt, affermando che egli sa di essere sempre il guidatore designato. Un po 'più tardi un ubriaco Blaine è visto ballare con Sebastian. Dopo una chiacchierata con inaspettata Karofsky, un geloso Kurt decide di cogliere l'attimo e le forze Sebastiano fuori strada e danze con Blaine. Lasciano il bar, Blaine aggrappati su Kurt, ovviamente molto intossicato. Kurt apre la porta a macchina Blaine e aiuta a Blaine, Blaine ma tira Kurt su di lui, cercando di baciarlo e dirgli quanto male lo vuole. Proteste Kurt, dicendo Blaine di fermarsi, ma Blaine gli dice che dovrebbe solo fare sesso allora e là. Kurt resiste, e si ot della vettura con rabbia. Quando Blaine chiede perché Kurt si urlandogli, Kurt gli dice che egli "non ha mai sentito di meno come ottenere intimo con qualcuno", perché Blaine trascorso la notte ballando con un altro ragazzo e sarebbe troppo ubriaco per ricordare nulla il mattino successivo. Blaine diventa sconvolto sfogo di Kurt, esce dalla macchina e dice che sta andando a casa a piedi. Dopo essere stato in grado di perdere la sua verginità a Kurt, parla Blaine con Rachel (che hanno fallito pure) nel backstage la serata di apertura del musical. Blaine tasti su come seguire l'America pur privi di ogni esperienza sessuale. Tuttavia Rachel, dopo aver avuto una certa comprensione da reminiscenza toccare Tina, convince Blaine che ha più a che fare per trovare l'anima gemella vera - e toccando in quella emozione per ritrarre due persone in amore che, dice, è un'esperienza che ognuno di loro sa molto bene con i rispettivi partner. Blaine è toccata dalla sua dichiarazione. Dopo lo spettacolo, Blaine è poi visto ballare al rallentatore sul palco (simile a Mike in Asia F). Kurt gli si avvicina, dicendo che dovrebbe essere fuori festeggiare. Blaine e Kurt cambio congratulazioni per le loro parti rispettive nel Musical. Blaine si scusa poi per ubriacarsi e trattare Kurt male e chiama Kurt verso di lui, tenendogli la mano sul suo cuore come la canzone dal musical. Egli afferma ad un spostato Kurt che Sebastian non significa niente per lui, esprimendo il suo amore per il suo fidanzato e il suo desiderio per la loro prima volta, per essere veramente speciale. Kurt si scusa anche per aver accettato di andare a Scandali, dicendo che voleva essere Blaine "Superstar Gay Bar", rendendosi conto che è solo un romantico sciocco. Blaine dice che non è stupido e tira Kurt in un bacio appassionato. Kurt gli racconta di come sia orgoglioso di essere con lui e Blaine è visibilmente commosso. Blaine chiede poi Kurt ad accompagnarlo a Artie dopo-festa a Breadstix, ma Kurt dice di no, (Blaine appare mortificato) - chiedendo di andare a casa di Blaine, invece, a cui egli risponde tranquillamente "Ok". Alla fine dell'episodio, Blaine e Rachel eseguire One Hand, One Heart , parzialmente intercut con Kurt e Blaine a letto eskimo baci e raggiante, stabilendo che la coppia aveva, o erano in procinto di, fare sesso per la prima volta. In I Kissed a Girl lui e Kurt mostrare il loro sostegno per Santana con il canto Perfect . Alla fine dice che è un'altra cosa che può aggiungere alla sua lista di cose terribili, entrambi si prendono e sedersi ai loro posti, visibilmente ferito. Durante lo spettacolo le ragazze di I Kissed a Girl è possibile vedere lui e Kurt registrazione video dello spettacolo. Dal Blaine unito New Directions, Finn è stato dandogli un momento difficile, ignorando tutti i suggerimenti formulati da lui. Nel Hold On To Sedici si rompe definitivamente quando Sam torna e trasforma anche le sue idee dicendo che dovrebbe essere venduto sesso, che Blaine risponde che "non è in vendita". Cominciano a combattere e lo rompe. Blaine si allontana. Finn lo trova nello spogliatoio colpendo un sacco da boxe, Finn chiede se sta fingendo di colpire Sam che Blaine dice che è anche lui che gli shock Finn. Blaine vuole sapere perché Finn è ostile verso di lui. Blaine sostiene da quando è venuto a McKinley e si unì New Directions, Finn ha dato altro che merda. Finn rivela che era geloso e intimidito dal talento di Blaine. Dice che senza Rachel, di cui hanno bisogno per vincere Blaine come egli è la persona più ben arrotondati in nuove direzioni. Blaine e Finn, infine accetta di mettere da parte le loro differenze per il bene di New Directions. Dopo una pausa, il secondo d'arco inizia con l'episodio Sì / No . Anche se in questo episodio, Blaine non fa molto, lui partecipa ancora visto con i New Directions in canzoni e così via. Blaine si unisce con i ragazzi del gruppo di apertura della puntata, in Summer Nights e anche se probabilmente difficile da vedere, Blaine è anche ballare e cantare cori nella uove come Jagger / Jumpin 'Jack Flash con gli altri ragazzi Nuove Indicazioni per la gioia assegnazione. Blaine è visto guardando e avendo occhiate con Kurt durante Rachel solista di Finn , Without You e anche in tutto l'episodio. Quando il Glee Club decide finalmente su una canzone di Mr. Schuester è proposta la signorina Pillsbury , Blaine canta con New Directions in We Found Love . Durante il numero divertimento e bagnato, è possibile vedere Blaine soffia un bacio a Miss Pillsbury. In Michael si vede scendere le scale con Kurt, Brittany, Santana, e Mercedes. Dopo una breve discussione su Michael Jackson, Blaine canta Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' insieme alle New Directions. Piu tardi Blaine , Kurt , Santana , Artie, e Rachel discutono sul problema Michael e ad untratto spunta Sebastian che sfida le New Directions in una sfida con canzoni alla MJ. Al posto di parcheggio le New Directions e gli Usignoli si esibiscono in Bad in cui Blaine canta come solista, finita l'esecuzione Sebasian tira fuori da un sacco una granita intento a colpire Kurt per sbaglio colpsce Blaine all'occhio ferendolo gravemente. Piú tardi Blaine si riprende dallo schock e insieme a Kurt tornano al McKinley ad assister allo spettacolo di Kurt con Finn e Rachel. PDopo Blaine e Kurt tornano a casa e avranno dei momenti romantici. In Spanish Teacher, Blaine non compare poichè è ancora ferito dalla granita di Sebastian Smythe. In Heart, Blaine appare alla fine come ospite di Sugar al suo party e insieme alle New Directions canta Love Shack. Nell'episodio On My Way , è chiaro che i sentimenti nei confronti di Sebastian sono cambiati. Anche quando Kurt parla di Sebastian nell'auditorium, Blaine si arrabbia. Dice pensa di avere una buona canzone per Regionali. Si esibisce in Cough Syrup. Quando New Directions sentono parlare dei tentativi di suicidio di Karofsky, tutti si riuniscono in cerchio e parlare di ciò che stanno cercando ora di vivere in futuro. Blaine partecipa con il gruppo e dice che sta cercando ora di fare l'uguaglianza del matrimonio in tutti i 50 stati. Più tardi, Santana, Brittany, Kurt e Blaine vanno a confrontarsi con Sebastian a Lima Bean. Sebastian afferma che è cambiato sentimentalmente in seguito alla notizia di Karofsky, e che non è piú cosí cattivo e cinico. Blaine inizia a perdonarlo e nelle Regionali si è visto battere le mani e fare il tifo per gli Usignoli. Partecipa con i New Directions in Fly/I Believe I Can Fly ed è visto cantare di backup con i ragazzi Here's To Us . Quando i risultati delle Regionali 2012 sono annunciate come New Directions che rivendicano la loro vittoria, Blaine va a stringere la mano a Sebastian e sembrano come se fossero in buoni rapporti. Quando Quinn è tornato nella sua Cheerios uniforme, Blaine gli fa i suoi complimenti. Si è poi visto con le ragazze nuove direzioni, come damigelle d'onore per il matrimonio di Rachel. Non è chiaro se egli disapprova davvero il matrimonio di Rachel, anche se frequenta il loro matrimonio. Personalità Blaine è un talento, elegante, affascinante giovane uomo, con un esterno fiduciosi che spesso nasconde le sue insicurezze. Ha apparentemente diventato più sicuro di sé negli ultimi anni. Piuttosto rilassato, poche cose sembrano infastidirlo su un livello profondo, salvo per un paio di rimpianti personali dal suo tempo prima di Dalton Academy. Secondo Kurt nel film Glee, Blaine "ama il microfono", e certamente la serie supporta questa come Blaine è ripetutamente dimostrato di avere un grande amore per l'esecuzione (tra cui un'audizione per Six Flags e King `s Island al di fuori del Glee Club). Blaine è stato anche dimostrato di avere un carattere occasionale, che di solito si nasconde sotto una facciata signorile finché qualcosa non trova sbagliato o crudele lo spinge oltre il limite (es. Karofsky in Notte di negligenza, Sam in Hold on to Sedici. Relazioni Cooper Anderson (a sinistra)]]{C La relazione tra Blaine e Cooper non è ancora iniziata, ma le fonti ci dicono che i due sono fratelli/amici, ed hanno un ottimo rapporto tanto da cantare un duetto: The Wild Boys/Ordinary World. Kurt Hummel vedi relazione:Blaine-Kurt{C La loro relazione comincia nell'episodio Mai stato baciato, ma solo come amici, anche se Kurt era di nascosto innamorato di Blaine. Nell'episodio Stupide canzoni d'amore, Kurt confessa i suoi sentimenti a Blaine, ma il ragazzo non sembra interessato. In Original Song, Blaine ascolta Kurt che canta Blackbird per il defunto Pavarotti e capisce che lo ama e cosí si scambiano il loro primo bacio. Durane la seconda stagione la loro relazione continua ranquilmente anche se Kurt esce dalla Dalton e ritorna al McKinley. Nella terza stagione Blaine esce dalla Dalton per unirsi a Kurt al McKinley. In first time decidono di fare per la prima volta sesso ma la cosa diventa impossibile per via di Sebastian Smythe. Solo alla fine ci riescono. Canzoni Assoli Season Two: 99px-Darren_Criss_Teenage_Dream_Glee.jpg|Teenage Dream (Never Been Kissed)|link=Teenage Dream (Blaine) 111px-Glee-darren-hey-soul-sister.jpg|Hey, Soul Sister (Special Education)|link=Hey, Soul Sister 126px-2-3-2011-12-52-09-AM.jpg|Bills, Bills, Bills (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle)|link=Bills, Bills, Bills When I Get You Alone.jpg|When I Get You Alone (Silly Love Songs)|link=When I Get You Alone Glee Season Three.jpg|What Kind of Fool (TBA)|link=What Kind of Fool 127px-Klaine silly love songs.png|Silly Love Songs (Silly Love Songs)|link=Silly Love Songs (Song) Miseryyy.jpg|Misery (Original Song)|link=Misery Raiseglass.jpg|Raise Your Glass (Original Song)|link=Raise Your Glass Somewhere Only We Know.png|Somewhere Only We Know (Born This Way)|link=Somewhere Only We Know 402px-Glee-doyathinkimsexy.png|Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? (Sexy)|link=Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You.jpg|I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You|link=I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You Season Three: 127px-Isnu1.png|It's Not Unusual (The Purple Piano Project)|link=It's Not Unusual 127px-Blaine Somethings Coming.jpg|Something's Coming (I Am Unicorn)|link=Something's Coming LFNTGIF.png|Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (Pot O' Gold)|link=Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) 98px-Slide 205117 619490 large.jpg|Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' (Michael)|link=Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' 943589Capturedcran201202150317.jpg|Cough Syrup (On My Way) |link=Cough Syrup tumblr_m28gz4dgv71qla9d4o1_500.jpg|It's Not Right But It's Okay (3x17)|link=It's Not Right But It's Okay Duetti Season Two: Baby Its Cold Outside.jpg|Baby, It's Cold Outside (Kurt) (A Very Glee Christmas) Rachel-darrin-dont-you-want-me.jpg|Don't You Want Me (Rachel) (Blame it on the Alcohol) Animal.jpg|Animal (Kurt) (Sexy) Candless.jpg|Candles (Kurt) (Original Song) Season Three: OneHandGlee.png|One Hand, One Heart (Rachel) (The First Time)|link=One Hand, One Heart Tonightglee.png|Tonight (Rachel) (The First Time)|link=Tonight (Rachel and Blaine) 130px-KurtBlaineP2.png|Perfect (Kurt) (I Kissed a Girl)|link=Perfect 145px-BlaineKurtLIS.png|Let It Snow (Kurt) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Let It Snow 107px-BlaineRachelEMCS.png|Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Rachel) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Song) 284px-GleeTitleCard.png|The Wild Boys/Ordinary World (Cooper Anderson) (Big Brother)|link=The Wild Boys/Ordinary World Assoli in gruppo Controlstill.PNG|Control (Hold On The Sixteen)|link=Control Tumblr lvzgccE79B1686r22crfo1 500.png|Man In The Mirror (Hold On The Sixteen)|link=Man In The Mirror Glee Cast - Do They Know It's Christmas- (Glee Cast Version).png|Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas|link=Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) BlaineRachelKurtMercedesMFT.png|My Favorite Things (Extraordinary Merry Christmas|link=My Favorite Things MichaelBad.jpg|Bad (Michael)|link=Bad LoveShackGlee.png|Love Shack (Heart)|link=Love Shack Tumblr lzcjnefqRi1qc0tt0o2 250.jpg|Fly/I Believe I Can Fly (On My Way)|link=Fly/I Believe I Can Fly Gleewikimini.png|You Should Be Dancing (Saturday Night Glee-ver)|link=You Should Be Dancing 284px-GleeTitleCard.png|TBA (Saturday Night Glee-ver)|link=TBA NDABC.png|Jackson Medley (Hold On The Sixteen)|link=Jackson Medley Back-Up Vocals HotForTeacherGlee.png|Hot For Teacher (Mash Off)|link=Hot For Teacher 310.avi 000793542.jpg|Moves Like Jagger/Jumping' Jack Flash (Yes/No)|link=Moves Like Jagger/Jumping' Jack Flash Canzoni che ha suonato con uno strumento Glee309141.jpg|Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Santa Claus Is Coming To Town Trivia *Il suo ordine caffè preferito è un "Medio Drip" 'con la cannella per il sapore. *Vacanza preferita era San Valentino, almeno all'inizio della puntatacanzoni Silly e amore . *Dal che appare, ha avuto un assolo almeno ogni 2 episodi, come di Prom Queen . *Comunemente conosciuto come Blaine verdognola, da Rachel a dare la colpa alla alcol , e Kurt in Prom Queen , oltre ad essere sollevato dal Brad Falchuk. *È probabile che di mezzo-asiatico discesa, come implica Rachel in Quel giorno a Alcol (insieme al fatto che Darren Criss 'madre è filippina). *Conosce una discreta quantità di automobili, avendo costruito uno con suo padre. *Il suo preferito squadra di calcio del college è il Buckeyes OSU. Ironia della sorte, Darren Criss andato all'Università del Michigan, il rivale storico amaro di OSU. *A quanto pare, prendendo da tutte le immagini ed i trofei in camera di Blaine (come visto nel primo tempo), è un grande fan di polo e scherma e molto talento contro di loro. *Lui e Rory Flanagan sono gli unici membri maschi della New Directions che non sono stati nella squadra di football. *E 'stato detto (da Kurt) ad "amare il microfono" in una clip dal vivo Glee. In quello che potrebbe essere un'allusione a questo, Blaine ha l'immagine di un microfono nel suo armadietto. *Un grande fan dei Roxy Music e Bryan Ferry. *Indossa papillon con la maggior parte tutto ciò che indossa. *Ha Perso la sua verginità con Kurt in "The First Time" *Prese da boxe vittima di bullismo, e ha iniziato il ramo Dalton di Fight Club, che per ovvie ragioni non può parlare. Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Personaggi LGBT Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Membri delle New Directions